1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging ornament with dynamic three-dimensional contouring transformed from a flexible sheet printed with various patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
Homes are commonly decorated with various ornaments, such as plants, paintings, novelties, and hanging ornaments, etc. However, conventional ornaments including normal hanging ornaments are mostly in static states, and this static aspect means that people quickly lose interest in them.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a hanging ornament with dynamic interest to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hanging ornament, which is transformed from a flexible sheet printed with various patterns including a body portion and multiple ornamental portions. Multiple connecting strips are respectively connected with the body portion at lower ends thereof and connected with the relative ornamental portions at upper ends thereof. A perforated line is defined around outer edges of each of the body portion, the ornamental portions and the connecting strips, whereby the ornamental portions and the connecting strips, or the ornamental portions, the connecting strips and the body portion can be partly separated from the sheet. When the hanging ornament is hung in various statuses, the ornamental portions are respectively suspended and streamed in the air, in such a way that the sheet with the patterns is transformed into a three-dimensional hanging ornament, which is really dynamic, interesting and has plenty of variety.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.